Secretly
by EclipsedS2
Summary: Slash. Ele esperava a ansiosamente uma resposta que já à muito tempo sabia. Tanto um, como outro.


**Secretly**

**Spoilers:** Não.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Notas:** Slash, Naruto e alguém.

**Avisos:** As pequenas palavras e letras que se encontram em Itálico, são o que referem a outra pessoa que está com o Naruto. Já as frases são as recordações e memórias de cada um dos personagens. Hum…aposto que no geral vão ver isto como um SasuNaru, mas posso dizer-vos, que na minha cabeça e quando escrevi isto, pensei em alguém que não era o Sasuke. No entanto, deixo-vos imaginarem o que quiserem. Mas lembro, não é o Sasuke.

Naruto _viu-o_ chegar à vila com o ânimo do costume; apesar de nunca mostrar ânimo, Naruto sabia ver bem nos olhos _dele_ que havia uma enorme satisfação por ter finalmente chegado. Não se mostrou e continuou a _olha-lo_ de longe…Deus, como era perfeito! Apesar de saber que a perfeição é algo impossível, para Naruto tudo _nele_ era perfeito, mesmo aquelas coisas menos normais que _ele_ tinha. Os vícios, as conversas, a forma de olhar, o modo de agir, o sorriso tão raro no seu rosto, o orgulho, o sentimento de afecto…

Suspirou…

Os dois guardas do portão da vila cumprimentaram-_no_ como de costume e ele continuou a fazer o caminho para a torre da Hokage, que já _o_ esperava ansiosa por saber resultados. Já fazia algum tempo que _ele_ não saia para uma missão, e Naruto sabia que apesar disso esta tinha corrido muito bem. Era muito raro quando isso não acontecia. _Seguiu-o_ com o olhar até _perde-lo_ de vista e saiu de onde estava para fazer o caminho para casa. Tinha passado o dia todo a treinar e sentia-se cansado de mais para continuar a fazer mais alguma coisa naquele dia.

Cruzou-se com Sakura perto de casa, e não deixou de a cumprimentar amavelmente.

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan? – a menina deu-lhe um sorriso idêntico ao seu e respondeu-lhe da mesma forma, embora Naruto notasse algum entusiasmo na sua voz.

- Sempre bem! E tu? Já treinaste muito hoje? Pareces cansado.

- Estou cansado, mas estou bem. Vou para casa agora.

- Ok! Bom descanso, eu vou agora receber o relatório do Sasuke-kun, acho que ele já chegou à vila.

- Certo. – sorriu de novo – Até depois.

- Até mais! – e depois de perder a amiga de vista, continuou o caminho.

Quando finalmente colocou os pés em casa, correu para a casa de banho a fim de relaxar com um banho quente. Lá dentro, já sonhava com um ramen quentinho e o aconchego da sua cama deliciosa.

Ainda sentindo a agua cair-lhe no corpo mais velho e cansado, Naruto deu um sorriso ao pensar em tudo o que _tinham_ passado juntos e às suas duvidas e incertezas que geralmente o consumiam por dentro. Havia tantas diferenças entre _eles_, tantas coisas que diziam o contrário do que a sua mente pensava; os caminhos não pareciam ser os mesmos e isso era algo a que Naruto tinha que se habituar.

Sorriu tristemente e terminou o banho, enrolando-se num robe azul claro e indo em direcção à cozinha para poder saborear finalmente o seu ramen tão apetecido e desejado. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha e ficou a comer, olhando o calendário à sua frente e lembrando-se da conversa que ambos tinham tido antes _dele_ ter ido para a sua missão.

_- Vais já? – perguntou-_lhe_ Naruto, vendo-_o_ arrumar a mala. _

_- Sim. E já vou atrasado. – respondeu ele colocando-a nas costas e fechando as janelas de casa e os cortinados. Naruto suspirou discretamente, mas foi apanhado. _

_- Quando voltas? – perguntou-lhe de novo, olhando-o nos olhos. _

_- Se correr tudo bem, em 4 dias estou de volta. E espero que com respostas certas. _

_- Respostas ao quê? _

_- Ao que nós dois nos perguntamos à imenso tempo… – e com um sorriso no rosto, ele colocou-lhe a mão no ombro – Quando voltar…venho com uma decisão tomada… – foi a ultima coisa que ele lhe disse; quando Naruto deu por si, encontrava-se sozinho ali. _

_Sentou-se na cama e ficou a encarar a parede. _

Por mais curioso que Naruto estivesse quanto à decisão que _ele_ poderia ter tomado, não ia simplesmente correr para a entrada da vila e _perguntar-lhe_ o que decidira. Já não era nenhuma criança impaciente e hiperactivamente descontrolada. Agora com o dobro da idade, sabia bem o que queria e a forma como devia lidar com qualquer que fosse o problema. Tinha crescido bastante com tudo o que passara, além disso, estava cansado de esconder aquele sentimento que desde sempre ali estivera.

Terminou o ramen, e depois de deitar fora a caixa da comida, deitou-se na cama, tal e qual como estava; sem ter tempo de se cobrir ou vestir o pijama, adormeceu.

Sentou-se na janela do quarto de Naruto e ficou a vê-lo dormir. Ainda era de madrugada e a luz da Lua cheia reflectia tão bem no rosto adormecido dele que fazia com que o seu coração se acalmasse por ver tanta paz ali reflectida. Já tinha tomado uma decisão quanto às respostas das perguntas que tanto ele como Naruto tinham, mas, e apesar da pouca experiência, não sabia qual a melhor forma de lhe dizer isso.

Não o ia acordar, de forma alguma, mas não ia adormecer ao lado dele com a opção de o poder ver dormir pelo resto das horas que faltavam para ele acordar. Naruto era lindo, e desde sempre que ele achara isso. O sorriso, o choro, a raiva, a inocência, a pouca perversidade, a coragem, a forma como ele olhava os outros, as maneiras mais parvas que ele procurava para chamar a atenção…tudo. Tudo nele era lindo e único. Não se lembrava de ter conhecido alguém assim na sua vida, e desde sempre que Naruto o surpreendia mais e mais.

Recordava-se perfeitamente do momento em que Naruto chegara perto dele e lhe dera um sorriso sem motivo.

_- O que foi? Porque esse sorriso? – perguntou dando-lhe atenção. _

_- Não sei. Acho que é por te ver. Faz muito tempo que não te vejo assim tão bem como antigamente. – disse-lhe o loiro encostando-se à arvore ao qual eles estavam perto. _

_- Gostei do teu sorriso. Pergunto-me porque é que não o utilizas mais vezes… _

_- Porque um sorriso vindo do fundo não é algo que saia todo o momento, e parece que os meus só saem quando estou próximo de ti ou a pensar em ti. Estranho, não? _

_- Talvez não…não sei, mas agrada-me saber isso. – sorriu de igual forma a Naruto e viu-o sorri-lhe novamente da mesma forma. Isso incentivou-o para um beijo suave na testa do loiro, que fechou os olhos sentindo o toque tão calmamente. _

_Não sabia o que lhe tinha dado naquele momento, mas alguma coisa fora…_

O sol já se encontrava a meio do céu alaranjado e Naruto ainda dormia. Apesar de não estar a dormir, ele mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto permanecia ao lado do loiro, que aos poucos ia começando a abrir os seus olhos azuis tão bonitos.

Sorriu, ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, mas já podia imaginar a imagem do loiro pela manhã, o que fez com que de novo, o seu coração desse um pulo mais forte que os outros.

Naruto abriu totalmente os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o nascer do sol bem à sua frente. Sorriu também. Não precisava olhar para trás para saber que _ele_ estava ali deitado ao seu lado, conseguia saber isso de várias formas… o cheiro, o calor do corpo _dele_ ao seu lado, a mão _dele_ sobre o seu ventre e o facto de estar coberto pelo casaco _dele_.

- Bem-vindo a casa. – disse sorrindo levemente, enquanto se virava na cama para _o_ encarar. Sabia que _ele_ estava acordado.

- É bom estar de volta. – respondeu _ele_ sorrindo da mesma forma, já ao vê-lo.

- Senti saudades! 4 Dias é muito tempo, principalmente quando me deixas com uma fala daquelas nas mãos. – disse enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto _dele_ – Encontraste as respostas que precisávamos?

- De certa forma eu acho que já as sabia…mas estes 4 dias serviram para ter a certeza…

- Isso é bom. – tornou Naruto, _ele_ apenas assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se um pouco e ficando sobre o corpo do loiro, que se posicionou dando a ambos um à-vontade confortável.

- Acho que sim… – os rostos de ambos tão próximos, muito mais do que da última vez que tinham estado, o coração acelerado de Naruto e a vontade do _outro_ para lhe tocar, foram o motivo para aquele beijo ser tão especial. Especial em todos os sentidos possíveis. Não havia nenhuma altura dos últimos tempos que nenhum dos dois não desejasse aquilo. Havia sempre uma parte dos seus corações que ansiava o momento, que finalmente tinha chegado.

Sorriram um ao outro e Naruto ficou deitado sobre o peito _dele_, enquanto pensava no tão bom que era estar ali aconchegado. Não queria levantar-se nem queria que _ele_ o fizesse. Queria ficar ali até poder ficar. Depois de quatro dias sem _lhe_ colocar a vista em cima, não queria _deixa-lo_ de novo para mais um dia de treino. O treino poderia esperar…

Depois de quase uma hora ali quieto no peito _dele_, somente ouvindo a respiração _dele_ e sentindo ar entrar e sair do seu peito, Naruto fechou a janela, que já deixava o sol entrar e perturbar o quarto. _Sentiu-o_ puxa-lo para _si_ e um beijo ser depositado no seu pescoço, o que lhe provocou um arrepio e um doce sorriso. Encarou-o com uns olhos autoritários e _empurrou-o_ de novo para a cama, colocando-se totalmente sobre _ele_ e _beijando-o_ mais ferozmente do que antes. Sem duvida alguma que aquele beijo era para acabar com todo o possível ar dos dois.

_Encarando-o_, Naruto mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior com um sorriso travesso no rosto, mas de forma delicada, fazendo com que as mãos um pouco frias _dele_ lhe abrissem o robe turco do banho e se fixassem nas laterais do seu peito, arrepiando-o até ao último cabelo loiro. Num movimento de rotação, Naruto foi virado na cama e ficando novamente por baixo _dele_, que lhe mostrou então, um sorriso tão travesso quanto o seu, pouco antes.

Baixou o rosto e beijou o peito de Naruto, que fechou os olhos e sorriu, travando um pequeno e baixo som de sair dos seus lábios. Sentiu os beijos _dele_ subirem-lhe ao pescoço e quando sentiu novamente o outro próximo de si, _abraçou-o_, fazendo com que o ouvido dele ficasse perto dos seus lábios.

As palavras que _lhe_ pronunciou _deixaram-no_ de certa forma admirado, mas não menos animado ou motivado. Apenas lhe respondeu baixinho e tornou a descer os beijos, não sem antes o deixar sem ar com outro beijo na sua doce e apetitosa boca.

Owari *


End file.
